The present invention relates to a head-up display for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a head-up display device for a vehicle, which can improve the brightness and uniformity of an image, thereby increasing an image quality while reducing a manufacturing cost.
In general, a head-up display device refers to a system which provides driving information or other information within a range that does not deviate from the front view of a driver, i.e. the main visual line of sight of the driver, while a vehicle or airplane is driven.
Generally, it takes about two seconds for a driver to fix his view to the road after checking a dashboard. In this case, a vehicle driven by the driver moves about 55 m under the supposition that the vehicle is driven at a speed of about 100 km/h. Therefore, a risk is inevitably present. As one of methods for reducing such a risk, a head-up display device may be selected.
The head-up display device displays information (speed, traveling distance, RPM and the like) of the dashboard on the windshield of the vehicle, such that the driver can easily recognize the traveling information.
The head-up display device according to the related art includes a plurality of lenses having different functions, in order to implement image information on the windshield. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is inevitably increased. Furthermore, when the driver's eyes are exposed to direct sunlight, the driver may have difficulties in stably recognizing image information due to low image brightness. Therefore, there is a demand for a device capable of solving the problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0813492 published on Mar. 7, 2008 and entitled “Head-up display device for vehicle”.